Pleading for Mercy
by RibbonblueLeaves
Summary: We stare at each other in silence, for almost twenty seconds, I feel as our eyes meet  ,that we begin to travel into each other's minds, rocking back and forth trying to enter one another, but then in a flash the connection is lost.
1. The Words of her Creation

Eli and Clare

As she read the paper all he could think was"Look at her, she was beautiful with her sparkling blue eyes and cinnamon colored hair" he couldn't help but stare and sigh like a little boy in love. And with every word she spoke tiny little butterflies were created in the pit of his stomach. She'd got him, Clare Edwards, the nerdy, bubbly, not to confident girl had shot an arrow in the center of his heart. He didn't know and couldn't explain what was happening to him but he knew it was something pure, something no one would believe, but it was true. Her words were like daggers which hit him deeply but also touched him so lightly he could feel that warm tingling sensation squirm through his entire body.

**Eli**

She's incredible that's all I think about but I feel like a misinterpreted jerk right now, my intentions were to help her speak but I guess some things are far too personal to tell the world. "Uhhh, I feel like a jerk, a huge one, and I know I need to apologize", that little voice in my head is talking to me right now, well actually its literally screaming at me. I was just trying to help her out like I've helped all my other pals but I guess my little angelic with a touch of demonic voice is right, I screwed up. I have to learn to treat Clare differently, she's a girl, and for god sake…she's the girl I'm falling for!

I park Morty right on the curve of her house. My hands tremble as I reach for the door ajar, I step out of Morty and stand there staring at the door of Clare's home for almost a minute when I suddenly see her step out, her cinnamon curls shine in the light of the sun, she turns around and with a bewildered face she asks" What are you doing here"?

I think to myself if she's always this straight forward, well actually no, only when she has to. I give her one of my lopsided smiles, knowing its effect on her and respond to her" Hi Eli, how are you? Great, thanks Clare"

She gives me her same bewildered look, puts her hand on her hips and blurts" Hi Eli" in a solid tone. I can't help but smile and I am not suppose to be smiling, I m not the smile kind of a guy, but Clare just has this overwhelming power over me. We stare at each other in silence, for almost twenty seconds, I feel as our eyes meet ,that we begin to travel into each other's minds, rocking back and forth trying to enter one another, but then in a flash the connection is lost.

Clare and I blink at the same time, a red blush of sea starts to flow through her cheeks, she looks down but I catch her lips creating a slight smile and I to and here comes that awkward silence between us , luckily her mother calls Clare to go inside."Eli I have to go" she tells me in the sweetest voice possible. I see fear in her eyes, for she knows something important is about to occur. I grab her hand and rub it gently "You know I'm here, just one call away" I sat staring deeply into her blue eyes, I feel a rush of blood as she squeezes my hand "Thank you Eli" she tells me before marching up her steps, she stops at her door gives a slight turn and smiles. My heart is now beating full speed; I calm myself and manage to give her a slight smile, sending her my comfort.


	2. His Punishment

Clare

I'm sitting in my room just staring at the walls, everything is confusing now, and at this moment I really hate my father, I don't know how he has the face too look at her and ask her for help and support. My mom and dad talked and I still can't believe this is happening but I know my mom must feel much worse. After today I realized how much my mother loves that man who's my father. He has AIDS, that's why his behavior changed so suddenly. He didn't know what to do, I mean how he could, he cheats on my mother with so many women, but god gave him what he deserved because today he is no longer my father.

I don't know what to do when my mother told me about my father's condition, she was in tears, she loves him so much, she didn't even ask about the other women. I wish I could be like my mother but I can't, first it was Darcy and now that man that I'm suppose to call dad. "He's going to die sweetheart, so we need to support your father through this, understand" she said trying to quit crying. I nodded and said "Of course mom" I couldn't tell her no, it was the least I could do for her.

My mom had a long talk with me about how things were going to possibly change, dad was probably soon going to be living in the hospital. His condition was advancing rapidly and the doctors had recommended for him to start staying in the hospital. I really didn't care, I know it sounds harsh, he's my father but he raised me to be a good person, to respect god and the ones you love. He hurt my mother he crushed her into a million pieces not caring at all and he comes seeking our help. She's granting him her support because she loves him too much.

I heard a quote that said "When you're in a relationship, try to be with a person who loves you more than you love them", I guess my mother should have followed that quote but right now it doesn't matter. I have to be here to support her, to let her know that when he's gone, she'll still have me.

He destroyed our family, or at least the little part that was left without Darcy.

What am I gonna do? I wouldn't have the nerves to tell Alli about this, she's my best friend but I don't want any pity from anyone and I can't dump all my problems on Eli.

What am I gonna do? I whisper to myself, I go under the covers of my bed and hope that my dreams can be an escape from this place that is crumbling all around me.


	3. The Beginning of a Nightmare

**Clare**

I feel a nudge on my shoulder "Clare, sweetie get up "my mom says, my vision becomes clear and I face my alarm clock, its 6:10."No, five more minutes, mom" I grumble tugging my bed sheets on top of me. "No Clare, I have to take your father to the hospital for a check up" my mom says in a serious tone. I growl silently and get up. The first place I enter is the bathroom; I splash my face with water and then enter into the shower. As I come out of the shower I look at my purity ring, my dad lied about himself but I won't be like him, I touch the cross around my neck and kiss it gently.

"Clare five minutes, hurry up, were already running late. There's some toast for you already in the table" My mom yells at me. I quickly pick out a green shirt with some denim shorts; I comb my hair a bit and go down to the kitchen. My mom's wearing a tan shirt with some old jeans; she's busy getting some paperwork ready. I sit down to the table where my toast and orange juice are, my dad is right in front of me eating cereal, he smiles at me and I just look down at my toast. After I finish my toast I swiftly gulp all the juice down and tell my mom I am ready for my lift to school."Oh Clare, honey I'm afraid you're going to have to go walking to school today, I just don't have enough time to take you today" she says pointing to the clock which reads 7:25

"Mom, but, mom" I say in a enraged tone"Oh come on Clare you can make it to school on your own" she replies while juggling with her coffee and my father's medical papers.

"Fine "I pronounce as I head out the door

As I walk down the steps I could hear my mother "Bye Clare, have a nice day"

I know I am being inconsiderate with my mom but I just can't stand that my dad is still in our home and is almost being treated like a king after what he did. I mean come on the man could gather his own medical papers, it's not like he can't move.

**Adam**

Today I had one of the worst arguments with my mom; I couldn't be with her one more minute so I told my brother Drew that I would be walking to school. He tried to convince me not too but at the end he surrendered. I am about to get to the corner of school, when I see a girl with cinnamon colored hair huffing and puffing furiously, I guess I'm not the only one who woke up to a bad day. I quickly run over to her side " Hi I am Adam "I tell her, she gives me a look signalling to get way but before I get to to leave she says "Hi I'm Clare"

I start thinking Clare...Clare...that sounds familiar. Bing...oh of course Eli told me about her in the Death hand concert. I then ask "Are you ok, you seem a bit I don't know out of the day?" She stares at me for a second probably thinking if I'm the kind to trust."Uh, no I'm fine" she says in a silent, trembling voice, I know for sure she's lying but I take it's something pretty serious, so I start to talk to her about the book "How to kill a mocking bird" I know for sure she's read it because Eli said she was his English partner and was very serious with her work, and they had recently started to read the book.

We got to school rather quickly I guess I had really been caught in the conversation. I said goodbye to Clare and went on into my class.


	4. The Most Beautiful Creature

Clare

I head into my gym class, Alli is on the other side of the room talking to Jenna, and I guess it's partially my fault I haven't really been attentive to her. I look her way, both Jenna and Alli stop giggling at the sight of me, Alli turns her back at me rolling her eyes. I know she expects me to go and apologize but I am not in the mood to be trying to get her to forgive me and if she was going through what I'm going through she would probably do the same. I take a seat on the bench while our gym teacher calls out the roll, I'm all alone and from the distance I can hear Jenna and Alli laughing.

Finally the bell rings, now I have English which means I get to see Eli, my heart jumps just at the thought of his face. At least one of my classes will help me forget my problems. I've been getting into the routine of writing poetry ever since I met Eli, I guess he just brings out the the best in me. I see the notebook of my poetry as I dig into my locker to retrieve my English book. I get both items and start walking to class, is writing our assignment on the board, I turn to my seat and realize Eli isn't here yet. I got to class pretty early, so I open my notebook and start reading the first poem I wrote for Eli.

**The most Beautiful Creature**

_There's something more_

_Something beyond that ultraviolet smile_

_Something sweet, innocent, and deep_

_Life brought me to him, showed me the_

_Beautiful angel that lied inside_

_That vacant guy_

_Beyond his sadness and anger lived_

_The most beautiful creature that ever existed_

_He was my light when it was dark_

_He was the smile I didn't have_

_And now he's the words that my heart speaks every moment of my life_

I gasp for air not believing I could write this but then when Eli is around everything is possible.

Eli

I hurry down to English class, I have one minute left until class begins, crap, and this isn't the first time I've been late. I think I'm getting an adrenaline rush because my legs feel stronger than usual and I'm right outside of class before I can even realize it. I see Clare, she seems zoomed out of the class, and when I get closer I notice that she's writing something in a notebook I've never seen her carry around.

I'm about to get a look at what her gentle fingers are inscribing on paper when Ms. Dawz blurts out"Mr. Goldsworthy, thank you for joining us today, and I see your right on time. I hope I receive this behaviour from you more often "she says while giving me a stern look. I sit down in my seat and realize Clare's put her notebook away, she catches my eyes and gives me a smile, my heart starts to flutter but I try to stay cool." Ms. Edwards aren't you suppose to be paying attention, to her and not to me" I say pointing to , Clare blushes a bit and rolls her eyes. I love it when she does that, it looks so cute when she squints her blue eyes at me.

Ms. Dawz announces that were not going to be working in groups today but that we'll be working on a paper and it's going to be a free write. I literally jump inside, I already have my topic and it's the best one that can ever be written about. I look back, Clare is paying delicate attention to , I look at her blue eyes and almost get strangled by them but I feel a nudge on my shoulder "Hey man, I get you like that girl right there, but cool it, you're being too obvious" a boy who sits next to me tells me. I turn around and Look at , I can see her lips moving but hear nothing except a voice in my mind "She's got you Elijah Goldsworthy, she's got you".


	5. Smiling Faces

Eli and Clare

Chapter 5

Clare

Class ended pretty soon, which was disappointing, although Ms. Dawes did give us a rather peculiar assignment. We had to write a two page essay of what is faith; I know Eli is dreading this assignment which gives me quite some satisfaction. As I exit the class, Eli comes by my side

"So Ms. Saint Clare I await with anticipation your essay of how you're able to have such undeniable faith" Eli tells me as he gives me a nudge. I grip my books a bit tighter at the touch of Eli shoulder next to mine. "Well then I'll try my best to explain my faith" I say smiling shyly.

I realize I am blushing again; Eli automatically gives me one of his famous smirks. Alright I tell m self Clare keep calm, get some nerve, "Well I think your essay is going to be the one taking the spotlight" I bring myself to say with a devilish grin. Eli gives me a smirk, he's about to reply pointing his finger to my necklace, when we both hear "Hey what's up Clare" Adam says walking up to me and Eli

In a swoosh both Eli and I turn to Adam "You two know each other?" Eli asks with puzzled eyes. By his question I was quite sure that Adam and Eli knew each other."Yeah man, I met her in the morning, right Clare" Adam replies facing me "Oh um yeah, this morning while walking to school" Eli nods in reassurance. I then point at both Eli and Adam "And you guys know each other?"

"Oh yeah me and this man went to the death hand concert together" Adam says while him and Eli give each other a handshake. I am guessing Adam and Eli are real fans of whatever that band death hand because they started talking about the concert all throughout lunch. They had these huge grins painted on their faces as they talked about how Bianca got caught by the police on one of her drinking sprees. I have to say it was pretty entertaining to hear their story, their smiles and laughter are just contagious. But soon enough the bell rang, lunch was over, Eli and Adam still had their large grins and apparently they weren't going to be leaving to their class soon. I closed my lunch tray, looking up at them but I was being completely ignored. I got up and headed to my next class, Algebra 2.

Adam

I know I left out Clare through most of the conversation in lunch but I was entertained with reliving the death hand concert. I t was hilarious to see Bianca get caught drunk by the cops, now being pulled aside and getting Sav in trouble is something I didn't enjoy. Sav was a pretty awesome guy, I mean come one he gave us a lift to the Death Hand concert!

Eli and I were so enveloped in our conversation that we didn't even realize that Clare had left. I knew in my mind that we would owe her big time for the blow off. Eli headed to French class while I went to my history class. I came twenty-five minutes late which of course guaranteed me detention afterschool. This really sucked but I knew Eli would be accompanying me, so I guess it wasn't that bad.

Class went by slow, I was happy for the first time in a long time I had friends. I was living a normal life, the life that I had always dreamed of. But fear came to me, I mean what would happen when Clare and Eli found out the truth would they treat me different,? Would they segregate me like everyone else? All these questions plastered my mind.

_Bing_…

At the sound of the bell I snapped out of my thoughts, I headed to my locker and then I walked to detention when I caught a glimpse of Eli on my way.

"Eli, wait up!" I yelled and soon enough Eli turned around. He stood waiting for me "I guess you too got detention, ha" Eli tells me as we turn the corner toward detention. "Yeah it sucks "I say as we enter the class. From there we were spread all across the room, two hours of complete silence was torture. Eli didn't really suffer he was reading The Shivering Sands and was very much into it.


	6. Lonely as Ever

Clare

After Algebra I thought of looking for Alli and apologizing but I saw her with Jenna giggling, something inside me boiled, I couldn't help it. I turned the corner before neither of them saw me. Great the one friend who I had was now like a complete stranger to me in the hallways, I thought about looking for Eli and Adam when I saw both of them enter detention. They must have arrived really late to their classes, now I had no one at all. And sincerely I didn't want to head home but I had no option.

When I got home my mother and father were on the couch watching the movie Gladiator, "Clare, honey you want to see the movie with us" my mom asked me with her eyes shining so brightly.

"No mom I have a lot of homework and I am just not in the mood" my mom frowned at my response but nodded and dismissed me to my room. I couldn't believe I was once again in this house, to me standing here was a storm, all that I was doing was for my mother, and she deserves at least a good daughter now that her husband turned out to be the worst. I went to my bed, plastering my body upon it, I them put on my CD of Yiruma, the music calmed me down helped me relax a bit. I looked under my bed pulling out my lap desk, it was a present Darcy had sent me, and it came in very handy. I pull out my utencils bag, and pick a green paper mate lead pencil. I grab my notebook and start to think of what is faith.

_Faith is to have a reassurance that things are going to be alright. It's when you receive the hardest hit and get up awaiting to a new, better day. You don't give up because he's there, helping you through everything, and giving you that smile indicating that things have to get better._

_Faiths is when you lose everything, but still manage to pull out a smile. I t means to run wild without a worry. Faith to me is suppose to be what father told me, something you always have with you but I don't trust my father. Faith is that tiny small spark in the dark that light s your way when everything is lost. Faith is to believe in the craziest, most bewildered things, and not doubt one second of your beliefs._

I looked over my paper and let out a sigh. Wow this is really going to be a hard assignment. I slipped into my covers and fell into a deep sleep

_**Sorry it's so short, I am having a hard time writing, but the next chapters should flow better.**_


	7. What is Faith?

_I do not own Degrassi_

Eli

Faith…faith…faith…faith

This wasn't gonna be an easy essay I knew that from the start but now it seems even harder.

Faith…Clare…Faith…Clare

That's it! Now I think I'm getting somewhere

_Faith is something hard to define because we all have different perspectives to life, and as I see it faith revolves around life. Some people say faith is an energy that wakes them up every day; others say faith is self created. As long as you want it you'll have faith but I have met faith and it wasn't god, well maybe he brought me to her._

_Faith has different names, but the faith that I believe in is named Clare Edwards, she has these eyes that are a forbidden blue, I feel I could stare at them all day. The way her curls move as she walks, there's not really much I could say, she's just astonishing. She is my bright star._

Hmmm

I've read my paper a few times and I have decided that I really need to get away from this girl soon; she was going to be the death of me. But I knew I would never be able to stay away from Clare, it's just simply not possible.

I kept reading what I wrote about her for the next hour until slowly the heavy darkness took over my mind.

Buzz…

I hear my alarm clock ringing, it wasn't fair I wanted to sleep some more, But I know school comes first.

I opened my closet, realizing it was a disaster, I really have to clean this, I am not the tidiest person but this mess is just too much for my likes. I grab the most reachable clothing from my closet, a grey and black striped shirt with some dull black skinny jeans. I look out my window and become aware that it is gloomy, so I go on a mission into my closet looking for my green scarf.

I look at my watch and become aware it is 7:35; I hurry on down stairs drink a glass of milk and take a blueberry muffin to eat during my way to Degrassi.

As I'm driving in Morty all I could think about where those gorgeous blue orbs that made me smile each time they were in sight.

Clare

Uhhh today my algebra 2 class was a real pain. I know I am Saint Clare but the truth is that there are gonna be subjects that are not me and math is certainly not me at all. But I was class I made it through one more day of math, now my English class was next, the best hour in a half of my whole day. First because English was my everything, I love how it feels when I stroke my pencil on paper, the multiple feelings I can transfer in words, I just love it. And then there was also Eli, Eli Goldsworthy. My friend who was overly smug, who could make me go into a loss of words, he's slowly sinking into me and it scares me. He makes me feel beauty, happiness, confidence, sadness, all these multiple emotions and I ve never felt this before.


End file.
